


Whiskey and Cigarettes

by winchester1303



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Closeted Character, Death, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orphans, Past Abuse, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester1303/pseuds/winchester1303
Summary: I remember the first time he left, the warm summer day is burned into my mind. I remember the way I grabbed the collar of his shirt as we kissed because I didn’t want him to leave. His warm vanilla scent overwhelmed my nostrils. I could taste the cigarettes and whisky, from minutes prior, on his tongue. For weeks after he left he was all I could taste. This time isn’t like that. There was no love, just some broken bones and a broken heart. I can still taste him in my mouth. The taste is sour and bitter, but it is still his taste. It will always be his taste.My name is Castiel Novak and I fell in love with a boy named Dean Winchester. It was the best worst decision I have ever made. We met in senior year of high school when my sister was being tutored by his brother Sam.





	1. Riders on the storm

I was constantly moving around different states. Before he died my father was in the army, he was dishonourably discharged two years ago due to his anger issues. my sister Anna and I are the only ones left after the crash that killed our parents. The drunk driver who we later found out was named John Winchester decided that it was an okay decision to take his keys, start his car and drive home, with almost 2 full bottles of whisky in his system. This stupid decision resulted in the death of our parents and the almost death of my sister. I said I wasn’t going to dinner that night or perhaps I could possibly be dead as well. The worst part is that john only got 14 months in prison and he is free in two months. It’s the first day of school this week. Anna is obviously a lot more nervous than me. I’m used to it by now, in older and had more experience. I pity her though as she’s only 15, she doesn’t deserve to constantly make friends then have to leave them. This time we will be staying put though so she can make and keep as many friends as she pleases. My top priority is to get a job and be able to provide for her.she has enrolled for the local high school and will begin school in around 2 weeks. We are using our parents will money to pay for the house and nothing else. I will have to get a job to support us food and clothing wise.  
I make Anna and myself our dinner. I then make sure she is safe and has locked the door behind me as I go and look for a job. The first place I find after about 15 minutes walking from the house is a little bakery, not much larger than a caravan. I can see 3 people working inside so I decided to go in and check it out.  
‘Hello and welcome to Harvelles bakery, how may I assist you this fine day?’ a young handsome man greets me as I walk in the door. ‘Hi, um I was just wondering if there are any job applications possible.’ I reply. He tells me he is going to get the boss, Ellen. He comes back out a few minutes later with a kind looking woman. Ellen introduced herself and we talked about why I would like a job here and why I chose this place in particular. I simply explained my situation with my parents and Anna. She gave me an application form and told me to return it the following Saturday.  
I return home open minded. I knock the door for Anna to let me in but I get no answer. I try again and still have no answer so I decided to open the letter box and shout through. She finally opens the door explaining to me that she had her earphones in. I tell her its fine and we go to brush our teeth and get ready for bed.  
‘Any luck job hunting?’ she asked ‘um yea actually, I got an application form for little bakery called Harvelles, the boss Ellen is absolutely lovely. I reply. We go downstairs to turn off the lights when we hear a knock on the door, who would be calling at 10:30 on a Friday night?  
I tell Anna to go upstairs and I proceed to the door. I open it to find Balthazar. ‘Hello Castiel’


	2. Dazed and Confused

‘How the hell did you find us?’ I shout. ‘Baby you know I’m sorry’ he replies. ‘You didn’t answer my question, but do you know what, I don’t even want to know please just leave.’ I reply bluntly. Balthazar was my first serious boyfriend, we dated for almost 3 years and I left him as he was abusive and he cheated on me all the time. When I finally got the courage to leave him he followed me to the motel I was staying at and beat me almost to death. I was in the hospital for 3 months due to the injuries. I don’t know how he found us as we moved from Texas to Colorado.  
I try to close the door but he puts his foot in between the door and the frame.’ How rude, you won’t even invite me in?’ he says slyly. I push as hard as I can on the door to try to close it but he is too strong and he begins pushing from his side. He gets the door open and we just stand staring at each other for what seems like forever. He finally breaks the silence,  
‘You look like shit cas.’  
‘Don’t hold back on the bluntness there balth.’ I reply.  
‘You know I love it when you call me that.’  
‘Can you please just tell me why you are here?’  
‘You tried getting away from me and I’m not letting that happen again’ he growled  
I could hear Anna begin to come down the stairs and I screamed at her to lock herself in the bathroom. The last thing I wanted was for her to get hurt.  
‘Balth, do you really think I would take you back after everything that happened?’ I said, my voice cracking.  
‘You really think you have a choice Cassy?’ he said quietly, stepping forward and slamming me up against the wall behind me.  
‘No one is going to help you this time’ he growled in my ear.  
I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and it takes me a few seconds to realise I have been punched. I tried to zone out and ignore the constant pain, but he didn’t stop punching me and kicking me. I could hear Anna screaming at him to stop and I kept telling her to lock herself in the bathroom. He didn’t even acknowledge her presence thankfully. He kept all his attention towards me, all I could think was ‘please someone help me’.  
I heard a knock on the door and I froze. Balthazar stood and told me to keep quiet. I couldn’t move, I was just silently sobbing in my hallway.  
‘What do you want?’ I could hear Balth say to the stranger at the door.  
‘Is Castiel home?’  
‘Who are you? He’s not hear right now’  
I took this moment of silence as my que and I took all my energy to scream help. I could hear the door bang against the wall which means the stranger has shoved it hard. I kept going in and out of consciousness.  
I woke up in hospital room with Anna holding my hand.  
The ‘stranger’ who I met in the café earlier was standing against the wall across from me.  
‘How ya feeling buddy?’ he said as he began to walk towards me.  
‘Wha….what happened? Who are you?’ I spoke, quietly  
‘I’m Dean , we meet earlier and well, you forgot your wallet at the café earlier so I thought I would return it and a sketchy guy opened the door, I could hear you scream and so now hes currently down the hall in ICU so … yeah’ he said with a smirk  
‘You almost killed Balth?’ a mixture of panic and relief washed over me as I thought about what would happen if Balth came after me again.  
‘I fucked him up pretty bad, oh shit sorry, shit. Sorry Anna’ he said while gesturing to Anna and covering his mouth.  
‘Don’t fuckin worry about it ‘she said, a massive grin on her face?  
‘Well, I better get back to the café but I’m glad you’re okay Cas’ he said with a small smile.  
‘Thankyou dean’ I murmured before blacking out again.


	3. Good Times Bad Times

It’s been two weeks since the incident with myself,Dean and Balthazar. Dean and I have bonded and have a nice friendship now. He will check up on me 4 times a week and he always brings lunch. His brother Sam has started to come with him and him and Anna just go upstairs and ‘study’.  
Anna has also met a girl called Charlie and that’s all she even talks about. It’s all ‘Charlie this’ and ‘Charlie that’. She has such a crush on her.  
Dean has been coming for lunch more often during the week and I can’t say I’m not happy. It’s Tuesday today so he’s bringing tacos. I got the DVD to pineapple express so we have something to watch while eating.  
He arrived around one with 2 tacos. Most of the day was spent eating out tacos and watching shitty stoner movies. Dean lifted the remote and turned the volume down on the TV  
He turned to me and said ‘Cas, can I ask you a question?’  
I turned to face him as well and said yeah  
‘Do you know who my father is?’  
I respond with a no and I am very confused by this point.  
‘H…he’s the man responsible for your parent’s death.’ He said solemnly  
I froze, I don’t know if he was joking or not and I don’t know what to say so I just sat in silence looking at him. If this was a joke it was seriously not fucking funny.  
He got up to leave and he kept apologising and stuttering. I told him to sit down and what his father did was not his fault so he doesn’t have to feel bad for what his father did. He began to explain to me that john has always been a drunk and his mother died when he was a child so he never really had anyone.  
He explained how he had to take care of little Sammy and he was always looking out for him. I told him that when my parents died I had to take care of Anna and never really had any time for myself.  
After getting all that off our chests dean excused himself and went to the bathroom.my phone went off and I got a message from my friend Gabe, his text asking if I wanted to meet up and I replied that I was busy with dean. He text back a few minutes later with a ‘ah, I’m sure you two are very busy ;)’ I told him to fuck off and put my phone away.  
Dean came back from the bathroom and told me it was time for him to go so I stood up to shake his hand and he pulled me into a hug. We just stood in the middle of living room hugging and when he finally pulled away he told me he was sorry again.  
I didn’t talk to dean for a few days after this incident but he text me on the Thursday and asked what I wanted for lunch. I replied with whatever you’re having and he arrived 30 minutes later with some Chinese takeaway.  
‘Takeaway for lunch, really?’ I chuckled  
‘Uhhh yeah dude, do you not want it because I can grab something else?’ he replied  
‘Awk shush, its perfect, thankyou.What movie do you wanna watch?’  
‘Up to you dude, I’m game for anything’ he said with a smile.  
So we watched the cornetto trilogy.


	4. Bat outta hell

Anna has become infatuated with Charlie.   
Charlie has come round to my house every day this week. Her bright red hair really cooperates with her green eyes. Anna always rushes downstairs every time the door knocks in case it’s Charlie.   
Myself and Dean always ask her when she is finally going to admit her feelings for Charlie but she is a stubborn little shit and she won’t even admit them to us. I know what it looks like when you have a crush.  
So when she finally admitted it to us we were less than surprised. We simply looked at each other and dean handed me a $20.  
‘You couldn’t have waited another week Anna seriously?’ he said with a laugh.  
The look of confusion was washed away and turned into a look of annoyance.  
‘You guys seriously made a bet on when I would admit my feelings?’ she said, glaring at me.  
I had to stifle a laugh at how annoyed she was. Could she have expected anything less?  
‘Uh, Yeah ha-ha, I bet that you would get annoyed at our pestering and finally admit it to us this week. Dean called you stubborn and said you wouldn’t admit anything until next week. We can obviously tell who knows you better.’ I said, simply.  
‘Goddamn you two are a pain in the ass together you know that?’ she replied, smirking.  
‘So when are you going to admit it to Charlie?’ dean said.  
Anna grimaced.  
‘Um, well I haven’t actually gotten that far. It’s just a crush, it’ll go away right?’ she spoke softly.  
‘Dude, just tell her, what’s the worst thing that could happen?’ I said  
‘She could completely reject me and then I’ve lost her altogether.’ She replied, looking incredibly pained.   
Anna is the type of person to overthink everything. Down to the way a person would text. She pays attention to every little detail and if something seems off, rather than talking to the person about it she will dwell on the subject and make herself upset. She will always expect the worst from a situation. It’s quite sad actually because I don’t know how to help her when she overthinks. I try to help anyway and bring positive thoughts into the conversation   
‘Anna, you’re not going to lose Charlie. If anything you’ll find out that she feels the exact same way. Sam told me.’ Dean said grinning at her.  
‘Sam told you? Why would Sam tell you? Why wouldn’t he tell me? She replied quickly, obviously very flustered.  
‘Just trust me, go tell Charlie right now. Text her if you don’t want to do it face to face. But I promise you, you will not lose her.’ Dean said, a small smile on his face  
With this, Anna left quickly, phone in hand and an unsteady smile on her face.  
I told dean about the way Anna overthinks and he simply nodded and told me he knew as Sam and her had the same personality.  
…  
Dean and I had been spending so much time together recently. Even though I am fully healed from the incident he still comes around with food and a movie. Our friendship has really taken off and I couldn’t be happier. At least this time I knew I wouldn’t have to leave because my father needed to move states.  
He was here to stay and this is the first time that I have been able to say that I have a friend who I won’t have to move away from.  
Sam has been helping Anna loads with studying. Her grades have really lifted and since it’s almost the end of the school year I couldn’t be happier.  
She admitted her feelings to Charlie and as dean said, Charlie has the same interest in Anna. They’ve been dating almost 2 weeks now. I have never seen Anna so happy. I know she has the same feeling of relief that she won’t have to move away from Charlie as I have with dean.  
This is the happiest we have both been in a long time and it’s an amazing feeling.


End file.
